Chopin's Last Stand
by Hrvatska
Summary: Chopin must overcome pacifist nature and fight EVIL SERBIAAAA. CROATIA MUST STRONG AGAINST EVIL SERB
1. Chapter 1

One day Chopin was compose at piano. He was making Croatian National Anthem.

"I make song for strong CROATIAN," said Chopin.

And so Chopin composed the song.

Meanwhile, Polka was sitting around in that forest with all the purple flowers and shit, when suddenly she saw someone dead on the floor.

"Oh no" Polka said, "You cannot die. I do not allow death on my village."

And Polka used her Croatian magic to bring him back on life.

She glowed all bright colours as magic of the power of CROATIA did it's magic work.

"OMGGGG" the person woke up and look at Polka and saw she was Croatian, "FUCK YOU CROATIA I HATE CROATIANS!"  
THE GUY WAS SERBIAN HOLY SHIT NO

"Fucking Serb," said Polka, "You are scurge of society."

And so Polka whipped out her gun and shot him.

"You will not insult me ever agains!" Polka screamed and shot up the place.

Suddenly, Serbians ammerged from bushes.

"Fuck off CROATIAN" shotued the Serbs and they chased after her.

"no Sebria," said Polka and she got her machine gun again but there were too many Serbs surrounding her and surley she could not make it?

"fuc ccck" Polka screamed, "I'm ran out of bullets!"

And she ran up tree and all Serbs surrounded the tree.

"Someone, anyone, help meeee," Polka screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Chopin was standing on a hill, overlooking at the city.

He had just made finish of writing Croatian National Anthem, which Captain Cresendo, the mayor of Croatia, had commision him to write.

Tensudo was used to be an Croatian village, but one day, suddenly Serbs came and attacked and drove most Croatian out. Polka and mother had to stay because they have no where else to go to.

Croatians are the only people who can make perform magic, others can't and so they are jealous and do discrimination agaisnt STRONG CORATIA. (fuck you Serbia)

This is why the Serbs attacked Polka in the forest. They are jealous of strong Croatian.

"It is bad that Croatians are discriminate against," Chopin thought, "Some of my best friend are Croatian."

Suddenly, Chopin hearing Polka screaming in the Hall of Mirrors Forest!  
"HEEELP!" Polka scream, "SOMEONE HELP MEEE"

And so Chopin zoomed off to forest.

"Polska where you are?" Chopin ask.

"I'm here!" Polka yell from up a tree and Serbs where surround the tree.

"HEY YOU!"" Chopin yelled, "Leave MY FRIEND alone!"

And all Serbs ran off from Chopin, and Polka jumped down from tree.

"Polka! Are you alright?" Chopin ask.

"Yes, I fine..." Polka said, but then looked sadly to the floor and look at heaven's mirror flower which was there. "Some people say this flower is bad omen of death..." she say, "The Serbians say same thing about we Croatians..."

"Polka..." Chopin said, "Don't be sad... I'm here for you."

But then Polka started cry.  
"Chopin, everyone hate me because I'm Croatian," Polka sopped. (look at that sebria, you just made a little girl cry, are you proud of yourselfs? ARE YOU!)

"Polkaaaa, don't cry, don't cry," Chopin hugged her, "I don't hate you."

"C...Chopin..." Polka said, "You should stop be my friend, or Serbs will attack you too. You are Polish, so you have a neutrallity... you can be free from dicsriminate..."

Chopin simply smiled to her.

"I don't care who discriminates on me Polka," Chopin said, "I will always be your friend no matter what!"

Polka looked up.

"Thank you Chopin..." Polka smiled happy and they walked out from the forest together.


	3. Chapter 3

And Chopin and Polka left forest and went back on Polka's mother's house.

"Polka, you home!" Solfrege said happy.

"Solfrege Mother," Polka said, "I have friend over again."  
"Ah yes," Solfrege say, "Your Polish friend."

"My friend has NAME you know!" Polka said.

"Ah, yes," Solfrege said, "What it... Frederic Chopin?"  
"Correct," Chopin smiled, "Is a pleasure to meeting you again!"

"And mine too, you know Frederic, you can stay here again if you want!" Solfrege smiled, "You've helped my daughter a lot times, it's least we can do..."

"Ok, thank you" Chopin said.

And they both went onto Polka's bedroom.

"This Serb problem is get ridiculouss," Polka said, "I don't want to say to mother about getting almost beat up by Serbian, or she will make worry."  
"I won't tell her, I'm promise," Chopin said, "We'll stop them together... don't you worry!"

"Chopin, you're my bestest friend," Polka smile.

"You're mine too," Chopin smile happy and they hug yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Allegretto and Beat were in the sewers being Macedonian and shit.

"We're Macedonian," Beat thought, as he waved a Macedonian flag.

"I hate Serbs," Allegretto said, "Thanks to evil Serbs, we are now stuck down this sewer!"

"Yes, but keep it down, you may attraction the sewer rats..." Beat whisper.

Suddenly, an evil Serb rat came out and attacked at them!  
"WE HATE MACEDONIAN," said evil Serbian sewer rats!  
"I will take picture!" Beat said and took out a camera and flash a light which confused the rats.

"Quick Beat, the light has disorent them! We can escape!" Allegretto said and they both ran out from the sewer.

"Phew..." Beat said, "That was a close one."

"Yes it was Beat" Allegretto said, "God damn it, you can't even go down to sewer without being attacked by SERBS."

"It's ok, we're in Ritardando now," Beat said and they walked around the city.

"Yeah," Allegretto said, "This is the only place left that is actually still Croatian. But with Serbs making take over of the sewer... I wonder how much time it is until the transformation of this Croatia paradise into SERBIAN HELL"

"Allegretto we must thinking POSITIVE," Beat tryed to smile but he was upset to at the Serbian takeover.

"Chopin and Polka will know what to do at a time like this," Allegretto said.

"Yeah," Beat said, "They know what to do about everything..."

"That settles it then," Allegretto said, "We go to Tensudo Village, get Polka and Chopin... and then... TO FIGHT SERBIA!"

"Yeaaah!" Beat jumped with exitements and they walked down the path to Tensudo village.


	5. Chapter 5

And so Allegretto and Beat were walking down the forest path.

Suddenly, they saw Violetta and her goats.

Some EVIL SERBIAN GHOST THINGS were attacking her!  
"Leave my goats alone, you Serbian ghosts" Violetta yelled as the goats tried to run away.

"Baa" the goats ran into a ditch and they all fall down and died. (that is Serbia's fault)

"MY GOATS!" Violette screamed.

"You do not deserve to have the goats anymore, Croatian," the ghosts laughed.

"Quick Beat," Allegretto said, "We must go over to there and help her!"

"That's right Retto!" Beat said and they both ran over and attacked the Serbian ghosts.

"No guys," Violetta said, "I will do this..."

And she started glowing purple cos she was so angry (holy shit).

"SACRED STRIKE" she yelled and she got her magical bow and arrow and got rid of all the Serbian ghosts.

"Yeaaah!" Beat said, "You did it!"

"No," Violetta say, "The goats are still die... boo hoo..."

"Violetta don't cry," Allegretto said, "We were just about to get Chopin and Polka to come with us on our quest to make stop the Serbs."

"Great!" Violetta said, "I will come with you!"

"That's a great idea!" Beat said, and they all walked up the path together.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the evil Serb Count Waltz was laughing in his throne room.

"Hahahaha," he laughed, "We have taken nearly over all of the Croats and replaced them with Serbs! Ha ha ha ha"

Fugue came out of the darkness (he's british cos he has a monocle lol)

"My dear old chap," Fugue said, "It is not enough to merely displace the Croatians... we must attack them with all the force of many forces..."

"Hmm... Fugue," Count Waltz thought for a moment, "It appears you make correct... ok... we will do this..."

"Hooray old chap," Fugue says, "Well, goodness gracious! I must be off to draw up the plans, toodle-pip!" (I looked up some British words to make those sentence)

And Fugue went to go to out the room.

"Hahahaha, Britian, you are most fortunate to be a part of my team," Count Waltz got up and looked from the window, there was a forest outside, "Look at that... Serbia... a strong and powerful Serbias! Croatia will fall and Serbia will rule ALL!" (loool not likely Chopin's gonna kick your ass you stupid twat)

And he laughed an evil Serbian laugh.

Meanwhile, Chopin and Polka were sitting in the Hall of Mirror's Forest.

"This is a good time for Spring," Chopin said, while looking at leaves fall from trees.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Oh no I hate the rain" said Polka, "Let's go back inside."

"Yes, let's," Chopin said, but suddenly, they heard shouting from behind them.

"Hey, Chopin, Polka! Wait upo!" It was Allegretto.

"Allegretto!" Chopin said, "It's a pleasure to be meeting you again!"

"Spare me the curiosities Chopin," Allegretto said, "We're here to kick some Serbian ass!"

"I do not like fighting," Chopin said, "Especially not over such meaningless thing as country boundary..."

"Chopin, you must learn to overcome pacifist nature and fight evil Serb," Polka said, "Croatia must STRONG against EVIL SERB."

"Yeah don't be a wuss" Allegretto said.

Just then, Beat and Violetta ran over to them.

"We're going to Count Waltz to stop Serbia from take over Croatia!" Beat said.

"Yeah!" Polka said, "We were just going to do that, we'll come with you! Right Chopin?"?

"Wha... Polka we never agreed in that!" Chopin yelled.

"Don't be a wuss Chopin" Allegretto said.

"Fine, I'll come with you..." Chopin said relucanttly, and they all walked out of Tensudo village and in the direction of Forte City, where Count Waltz's Castle was in.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see why this necessary," Chopin said, as they all walk down path, "I mean, I'm Polish, I will have none to do with your intersteller polotics..."

"CHOPIN NO" Polka yelled, "JUST BECAUSE YOUR POLISH YOU THINK YOU HAVE MORE RIGHT THAT US..!... please stay..."

And Polka went up and hugged Chopin.

"yeah wtf Chopin," Allegretto shouted, "You fuckin pansy, fucking fight these Serbs with us now, you fuckin polack. Fucking stop hugging that pole, Polka."

"Yeah you worthless Pole," Violetta shouted, "Fuckin polish poland fuck you." (she has anger managementt problems btw)

"Hey hey stop that, what the hell guys, I thought you liked me" Chopin said, but then Beat pulled on his coat.

"Mr. Chopin," Beat said, "I was reluctance to fight to.. at first. At first they came for the Croats, and I did not speak out, as I was no Croat..."

"B...But," Chopin began.

"Then they come for Macedonian," Beat continue, "And no one left to speak for us... so... so we MUST FIGHT!"

"...race and border boundary are no reason to fight," Chopin said, "I judge people on who they are, not on race or nationality." (wtf Chopin I love you and everything, but this is NOT how the real world is works, you silly Pole)

"LOL WTF CHOPIN" Polka started laughing, "Hahaha, you so silly."

"Chopin," Allegretto roared, "You WEAKLING, you WEAKLING POLE! You are just saying that becauses of YOU BEING WEAK!"

"Allegreeto is right," Violetta said, "Chopin you are just being pathetic and make exuses for you not to fight."

"What? I actually believe in what I just said," Chopin say.

"Fuck you Chopin," Allegretto yelled, "Who's side are you on? The Croats, or the fucking SERBIANS?" (I hope it's our side he's on)

"I... I..." Chopin said.

"Leave Chopin ALONE!" Polka yelled, "He on our side, right Chopin?"  
"Uh... right," Chopin smiled.

"You see!" Polka shouted, "Now leave him alone! You only don't like him because he's Polish you fucking racists! Chopin is my bestest friend on the whole wide world so LEAVING HIM THE FUCK ALONE YOU LOT"

"Alright, alright, jeez," Allegretto said.

"Don't worry about Retto and Violetta, Mr. Chopin," Beat said, "It'll be alright. Me and Polka won't let them touch you."  
"Yeah, you hear that!" Polka yell, "Stop being racist against Polish!"

"People, please..." Chopin said, "We were a team once... now we are falling apart..."

"This is because you won't fight the FUCKING SERBIANS" Allegretto yelled.

"Look, look," Chopin said, "I'll come with you on your ridiculous quest, if it making you feel better..."

"yay!" Polka and Beat both say together.

And so they kept walking down the path, through the magical muscial forests of Ritardando...


	8. Chapter 8

"I mean..." Chopin said, "What I trying to say before was... I think it bad that Croatians are discriminate against... BUT, wouldn't killing all the Serbians be reducing ourselves to their level?"  
"wtf Chopin," Violetta said, "You're Polish you're not supposed to think about stuff." (wtf Violetta that was fucking bang out of order, fucking leave Chopin alone! I'm so enraged by your comment I'm going to send a fucking yeti to attack you)

Suddenly, an evil Serbian yeti jumped out from the bushes.

"Don't insult Chopin ever again!" yelled a voice from the sky (it's me lol) and the yeti picked Violetta up and beat her into the ground.  
"Oh my word!" Chopin said and they all ran over to where Violetta was.

"Violetta's getting beating up!" Beat point out the obvious.

"We should do something!" Polka said.

"FUCK YOUUU VIOLET," the yeti yelled and it jumped on Violetta.

"This is terrible..." Chopin said, looking up at the sky, "Stop this at once!" (lol alright then)

"It will be stopped as you request," I said and the yeti disappeared (Chopin you're so damn morals all the time I could've had that yeti kill that slutty whore for daring insult at you)

"Violetta," Chopin said, walking up to her, "Are you alright?"

"Fuckin don't speak to me again Pole," Violetta screeched (fuckin bitch) and I sent a bolt of lightning and it zapped her (like how you deserve it, you fucking bitch)).

"FUCCCKING LIGHTNING STORM" Violetta yelled.

"There is a storm happening," Polka said, "We should leave to different location."

"I agree," Allegretto said, "Let's go."

And so they all walked off to find somewhere to stay for the night.

"I'm still wondering though..." Chopin said, "What is about that voice in the sky... who is that?"  
"loool you're still thinking about that huh?" Polka asked, "Haha, that was ages ago."  
"Yeah Chopin, no one cares about that any more!" Beat laughed, as he took pictures of the rain with his camera.

"God damn it Beat..." Allegretto said, "You're always looking from the world at bent glass... you would not see if an evil Serbian came up behind you and attacked!"  
"Retto you're too serious," Beat laughed, "It's good to have a fun once in a while".

Then Chopin saw some houses on the distance.

"Look over there..." Chopin said, "It's a city! We can go there for the night."

"That's a great idea!" Polka smiled, and they all walked off to the city...


End file.
